Last Name
by MissDevon
Summary: Take one NCIS Agent with a taste for red heads on a stake out add one pissed off red head looking for away to forget her troubles and mix with burbon and Vegas and what do you get? Something that just might not stay in Vegas.
1. Last Name

AN: I know, I know, supposed to be working on **_The Second B_** and I do have some stuff done and about ready for posting, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Natalie deserves a real hero in her life who could call her on her games and who she could turn around and call on his. At first I was thinking Tony, but, this idea stuck instead. I will be part of a series, expect the unexpected and know that there is someone who can bring Mitch down, he just isn't in Landview and it won't happen for a while.

_**Last Name**_

She was Natalie Balsom again, of that one thing the red head sitting at the bar of the original 4 Seasons was sure, the rest… well, throwing back the shot of Cuvero, she hoped would become clearer at some point.

So, what? She was up to old tricks. Might as well go back to using her old name as well, she laughed to herself as she slammed the shot glass back onto the bar. But there were a few things she did know.  
Things she wasn't supposed to.  
She knew that John McBain had been covering for her dead husband again and allowed her to believe a bunch of bullshit she shouldn't have.  
She had grieved the man she thought Jared Banks was until Mitch had hit her with the truth. Jared was his plant.  
His pawn.  
A man who had a job to do: marry her and get inside her head, inside her family, set them all up for Mitch's next power play…

And boy had she ever fallen for it! She thought disgustedly as she threw back the shot set in front of her. She bought every lie that fell from his lips. Every I love you. Every compliment. He had played her better then she could have ever thought. Giving her everything that John couldn't with a touch of just the right amount of what Chris had in a more mature fashion.

But what made it worse, she supposed as she thought of the blood on her hands from when Mitch had casually walked into the letter opener she had used to keep him at bay as he spilled his tale, was that John had been right.  
John had been right and then lied to her, as if that had would make a difference, he then thought he had to cover up her 'stabbing' of Mitch--- as if the security camera wouldn't tell the true story.

So she had hightailed it out of there and headed to warn Miles that his psycho brother was on the loose and spend sometime with Vincent. Both, she realized now, were the only men she could trust, especially after overhearing Rex and Jessica discussing how she couldn't possibly handle that Rex was Mitch's son.  
As if she wasn't the strong one.  
As if she was Jessica, with a multitude of mental problems unable to deal with the truth. She had survived Mitch, Flynn, Haver--- all of the others, even John and Jared, she damned well could've handled knowing the truth about her brother's parentage.

Throwing back another shot, she took in the bar around her and noticed the older man standing nearby watching the crowd. Putting her glass down, she took him in. He was definitely not here to party. He was watching the crowd too closely for that, his blue eyes intent on someone across the room.

Acting on instinct, she hobbled off the stool and headed over towards the man, noting how he tensed when she got to his side. Smirking slightly she grabbed the glass out of his hand and took a swig, swallowing hard: "If you're going to drink bourbon, at least drink the good stuff," she told him, as she signaled to the bartender and leaned across the bar to correct the mistake.

"It's what I like," the man said as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hmmm," Natalie muttered as she leaned in against him, handing him one of the two glasses she had gotten for them: "Enjoy the good stuff while you're enjoying the view. Whoever it is you're watching," she commented as she took a swig from her own glass.

Raising an eyebrow in slight amusement, NCIS agent LJ Gibbs took a sip from his glass: "Not many women like bourbon."

"I'm not many women," Natalie shot back, "and I made enough deals with my Grandfather to come to appreciate the taste."

Gibbs shook his head at that: "so you're in town on business?"

Natalie laughed as she batted her eyes: "Nope, just a little lost run away."

Gibbs shifted to look at her, even as he kept his eye on his mark: "you don't look so lost to me."

"Maybe I've found what I'm looking for. You seem to have," Natalie told him as she took the glass from his hand and threw it back. "Seems you have too, who, though?" she wondered as she kept her eyes on the area he had been scanning: "Protection for Kendall?" she wondered as she scanned the room. "No, too easy…" she said as she put the glasses back on the bar and grabbed two more: "Rumor mill had it that she was in danger from her old protection…" she added as she looked on while handing him a glass: "In fact… there he is: Adian Devane. He's your mark," she deduced as she drank from her own.

"What makes you so sure?" Gibbs asked stiffly.

Natalie couldn't help but laugh as she watched him stiffly bring his drink to his lips: "Not much I'm sure of, but this. . . I used to be good at it. Picking marks… seeing through cons… running them… helping a cop or two along the way… if you want I can help you…"

Gibbs shook his head: "I didn't know Zach let working girls in here," was the only reply he could think of, although he was pretty sure that the woman at his side wasn't one--- at least not the way she was dressed.

"Now, now, you'd be insulting my grandmother if you said that," Natalie challenged. "And I'm no pro… not at anything. Just a former con who can tell you that Mr. Former Black Opps is going to make your ass is you keep staring at him. So why don't you just ask a girl to dance so you can keep a better eye on him."

Throwing back the contents in his glass, Gibbs had to admit she was right. He was too easy to spot out here like this, especially if a half drunk, yet beautiful red head who was probably young enough to be his daughter could make him. _Damn Vance and his 'favors' and lack of backup,_ he thought as he took in the situation and turned to her: "Sure. Why not? Come on, Cutie, how about a dance?"

"Won't hear any complaints from me handsome…"

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

Holding her close to him, Gibbs kept an eye on Adian Devane, "You know, you could whisper sweet nothings into my ear so he'd buy it more. Maybe, hold me a little closer," she suggested. "For your cover and all."

Chuckling, Gibbs pulled her closer: "Always knew there was a reason I was partial to redheads," he muttered into her ear.

"Oh, really?" she shot back as she watched their mark.

"Sassy and smart," he said into her ear as she leaned into his chest. "So tell me, where are you from?"

"Not far from the Slaters. Have some mutual friends and enemies," she answered back, her breathe teasing him as it skimmed across his neck. "And you?"

He chuckled, noting that she seemed to enjoy the ripple it sent from his chest to hers now that she was all but plastered against him as a song that was more something he'd hear in Abby's lab then dance to played around them: "a little bit of everywhere."

"Ahh, a military man," she deduced. "Please tell me you're not Navy… had a real bad experience with a Navy guy."

"Marine."

"Semper Fi then," she said as they continued to move. "This isn't your scene or your music is it?"

"A friend plays it."

"Just follow my moves, Marine. And don't worry, I have my eyes on him too," she told him.

"So you like this music?" he wondered as she moved easily against him, surprised that her lead wasn't hard to follow, and actually made it still look like he was in control of the situation, which he was starting to question if he was.

"Know the band. My cousin used to sing with them, otherwise, no. My family's Texan. I've grown to prefer Country."

Gibbs tried to ignore the strangeness at her wording. "A woman's moving towards him. . ."

Natalie let him shift slightly so they could both see her: "a dead woman."

"What?"

"She's either dead or a dead ringer for a cop I used to know."

"Any ideas on how to find out?"

"Follow my lead, but just to let you know if you blush easily, we're in trouble. . ."

_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name?_

It didn't take long for her to be sure that the woman with Devane was in fact Talia Sihid, even if the dark haired man was calling her Kat. The look in the other woman's eyes as they approached the table was enough to give her away. With a couple of quick words she and Talia were able to exchange enough info for them to come up with a plan. Smiling brightly she and Gibbs joined her and Devane at the table, and continue to drink.

She leaned into Gibbs as if she was his girlfriend or more, and she was surprised at how comfortable and easy it felt. She hadn't felt that way in a man's arms in longer then she could remember. Sighing, she kept up the pretense of conversation with the undercover agents and the man they had in their sights, even as his eyes followed Kendall Slater across the floor of the casino bar. With a raised eyebrow, Natalie stretched catlike against Gibbs's side: "So you hear from Flynn or Todd lately?" she asked with ease.

"Not from Todd, but I think Flynn's in town. Might even be hanging around here," Talia answered back, easily getting the message.

"No surprise there," Natalie said, then pouted. "Dance with me again, Babe?" she asked as she got up and put a hand out to Gibbs.

"It would be rude to leave your friends," Gibbs said as he sipped another bourbon, trying to keep a clear head.

"Oh, we'll be fine," Adian said stiffly."Yeah," Talia sighed: "Antonio and a couple of other friends might be coming."

"See, they can take care of themselves. Have it all worked out," she told Gibbs pulling on his hand to make him stand.

"I don't…"

"Is Tico coming too?" Natalie asked casually.

"If not him someone else from the family," Talia replied evenly.

Nodding, Natalie turned her attention back to Gibbs: "Come one, dance with me. I love this song…" she all but purred.

Begrudgingly, Gibbs got to his feet and let Natalie pull him to the dance floor: "want to tell me what that was about?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance that would put the hairs on DiNozzo's and McGee's neck on end.

"The Kendall Slater in the bar is a fake," she whispered into his ear unphased. "Loosen up would you? You're supposed to be having a good time with a younger, sassy red head."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Gibbs rolled his eyes: "Fine. As long as you tell me what's going on."

"Her partner's coming with backup. Devane thinks he's getting help from the Santi family."

"How did you come up with that?" he wondered. He had followed the seemingly innocent comments the women had traded and could see no connection at all.

"I worked as a PA at the cop shop she did. I feed her the names of look a likes, she gave back the name that wasn't around town but was thought to be at one time. Then she said Antonio would be coming with friends. He's her former partner. Means he's bringing backup. The Santi part came when I dropped Tico's name."

"Tico Santi's been dead for years," Gibbs said through gritted teeth, wondering if the red head had just ruined everything.

"Well, I look quite out of the loop for asking about him then don't I?" Natalie asked with wide eyed innocence as she looked up at him. "And Talia covered. She'll either say that I wasn't that involved with the family or that I didn't know about Tico and she didn't want to ruin my evening by telling me."

"It's pretty dangerous."

"That's the fun of it," Natalie laughed at him as she tossed back her hair to look up at him: "I'd forgotten how much fun helping on an undercover op could be…"

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?_

I don't even know his last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know his last name

Gibbs was more than glad to hand Davane off to the FBI agents who arrested him. Apparently, the former upstanding Black Opps officer had been doing some very bad opps over the last few years. Kidnapping. Murder. And now planning on keeping Kendall Slater for himself and drugging her with medication that could've killed her due to her heart condition.

Moving back to the bar, he took in the red head who had helped him that night: "you staying here?" Gibbs asked, wanting to make sure that if she weren't she got to wherever she had to safely. It was after all the least he could do, he reminded himself, and maybe along the way he could find out a few more tidbits about the intriguing redhead.

"Nope. Cheap, sleazy, hotel off the strip. Good place to hide from the family," she told him as she drank more bourbon.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"We can take care of her," Antonio Vega put in as he came over.

"Don't go ruining all my fun, Tonio," Natalie told him. "I'm not my sister. Notice my drink of choice isn't Vodka. I only do one man at a time too, any way, so go home with your partner/girlfriend. Must be nice to have her back from the dead and be able to have worked it out."

Antonio shook his head as he looked over at Gibbs, taking in the older man's measure: "Call me. The cell's the same and Jamie would love to hear from her Titi Natalie."

"Com'on Red, let's go," Gibbs said, helping her to get her bearings and watching her grab a bottle of bourbon. "We going to need that?"

"To celebrate our success."

Gibbs sighed as he continued out of the bar and casino with her: "Why did you call me Red?" Natalie asked as they stepped into the night air.

"You have red hair," Gibbs told her as if it was obvious as the valet pulled his rental car up and she started to laugh.

"A pinto. Feels like I'm back in AC."

"Thought you were from near that Slater's. They're in PA."

"Now. Not then."

Gibbs helped her into the car and then rounded it to pull away and towards the hotel she had named. "You know only my uncle/stepfather ever called me Red."

"Must be some family tree."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, and probably don't want to," she sighed as she looked out the window. "He never would've let me make the mistakes I have in the last two years. He would've seen what Bo and my Dad missed. What I did…" sighing she shifted back towards him as he pulled into the motel's parking lot: "you're not going to let me finish this off alone are you?"

Gibbs shook his head: "I'm a bit more of a gentleman too…"

"Good. Come on, Marine… show me what you've got."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Who's talking about sleeping?" she countered.

"I don't take advantage of inebriated women."

"I'm not that drunk," Natalie shot back. "And you wouldn't be taking advantage. But, if your conscience is so pure… I have an idea…"

_Here we go_

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

There's just one little problem

Groaning, Natalie shifted in bed as the sound of the shower running pounded against it her head. Turning over, she stared at the ceiling, wondering what stupid thing she had done this time as her cell phone rang. Curious as she recognized the ringtone and who it belong to, she grabbed the sheet to cover herself and got up to cross the room, noting the man's clothing folded neatly on a nearby chair, as was her dress. "What the hell?" she muttered as she pulled the cell phone from her purse. "Buchanan," she answered out of habit.

"Good to hear your voice. You were supposed to call me last night when you got to the motel," Antonio chided.

"Tone it down would you?"

"Tequila got to you again didn't it?" Antonio laughed. "At least you got a ride home from one of the good guys."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember much of last night do you?"

"Dancing and drinking bourbon at the Four Seasons with an older guy," Natalie told him as she collapsed on the side of the bed and pushed her hair back and then looked at her hand in surprise as she noted the gold band on it.

She knew it wasn't the one that Jared had given her. That she had left on his grave as she hightailed it out of Landview. So whose was it and why was it on her hand?

Hearing the squeak of a door she turned slightly to see an older man, half dressed in it, his blue eyes the ones she remembered dancing with amusement as she danced with him the night before. "Oh God what have I done?" she muttered as she disconnected her call to Antonio and ignored the ringing of him trying to get her back on the line.

_I don't even know my last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know my last name_

What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done

Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name

"Seems we're both having that same reaction, Red," Gibbs said.

"Natalie, only my…"

"Uncle/stepfather ever called you that," Gibbs finished for her. "You told me last night," he added as he crossed to retrieve the rest of his clothing and started to dress.

"I told you about Ben? I never talk about Ben."

Looking over his shoulder he took in her expression: "got a couple of people of my own I never talk about. If it makes you feel any better that's about all you told me about him. Until now you didn't even tell me his name, just that and he would've kept you from making the mistakes you made over the last two years even if someone named Bo and your Dad didn't."

"Bo's my other uncle," she said as she pulled the sheet up higher. "Exactly what did we …"

Gibbs sighed as he turned: "Drank at the Casino Bar and helped to bring down Adian Devane with your friend and her partner."

"My friend… I know Antonio called to check on me but. . ."

"That would be her partner from what I can gather."

"Antonio doesn't… he hasn't since Talia died."

"Explains the dead woman walking comment you made," Gibbs said as he sat in the chair across the room from her and put on his socks and shoes. "Then we came here and had some drinks. . . and. . ."

"The images of Elvis weren't a bad dream were they?" she wondered.

"Nope."

"And after?"

Gibbs laughed: "guess the exes might have been right. Was hoping they weren't," he said dryly.

"How many times have you been married?"

"Not counting this? 4. You?"

"Not counting this 3, but the first doesn't count," Natalie shot back.

"How does a marriage not count, because believe me, I wouldn't mind if a couple of mine didn't."

"He was a sociopath who tricked me into marriage. I supposed the last doesn't either since he turned out to be one of his minions," Natalie shot back. "So what are we going to do about this Marine?"

"Gibbs," he answered. "My name's Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he continued: "but everyone calls me Gibbs at work and.. . ."

"Ok, Leroy. . ."

"If you're not going to call me Gibbs then call me Jethro. That name I can at least somewhat stand."

"Fine. Jethro," Natalie got out through gritted teeth: "what are we going to do?"

"We could go our separate ways. Find a lawyer. Get this annulled."

"We consummated it. Can't be annulled."

"A divorce then."

"I'm wife number five… tell me all your marriages last this long?" she asked annoyed.

Gibbs laughed: "Believe me, the last three lasted longer then they should've."

"And the first?"

"Not long enough," he said tensing.

"How she die?" Natalie wondered.

"I didn't say.. ."

"No, it's the way you said not long enough that gave it away. I buried two husbands, my last one and my second. The second eventually turned out not to be dead. I also buried a fiancé who…" she shook her head.

"No wonder you didn't even blink at the not so dead agent in the room," Gibbs sighed. "Shannon and our daughter Kelly were killed in a hit while I was in Iraq. In fact I hate to admit it, but you're probably about Kelly's age."

"How old are you?" Natalie asked.

"Old enough."

Rolling her eyes, Natalie got up with the sheet still around her and moved to the other side of her room. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the marriage license, to Gibbs' annoyance and laughed: "You're not old enough to be my father ok? In fact you're younger than both of my parents eldest kids."

"Still.. ."

"Look, you seem to have bad taste in women. I have bad taste in men. Maybe this… this mistake might work out for both of us."

"Meaning?"

"We're in Vegas. Why not gamble on a relationship?" she shot back. "I remember dancing with you. Watching the room with you. I haven't felt that happy in a long time. And when you held me," she sighed as she sat in the seat her stuff had been on: "I haven't felt that safe in a long time."

"I'm not some safety net."

"I don't want a safety net. I want. . . I want normalcy. A husband. A house. A job. Maybe a family of my own one day…I keep screwing it up."

"Know the feeling."

"Then why not. . ."

"I've made stupider moves in my life. And I am a Marine. I have a certain code of honor to live by. Divorcing a woman after less then a day's marriage isn't in that code."

"Bet marrying a drunk one isn't either."

Gibbs laughed: "go get dressed and we'll figure out the logistics. You live in PA and I'm from the DC area."

Natalie grabbed her clothes as she stood: "probably easier and better for me to move to you. Shouldn't be too hard to find a job…."

"I can probably help with that. We're always looking for assistants around the office, that is if you can pass the security and background checks."

"yeah…. That might be a problem…" Natalie sighed. "I have quite an interesting past."

"I look forward to learning about it…" Gibbs replied, "go on, get dressed and then we'll grab breakfast," he said watching her scamper to the bathroom and wondering what he had gotten himself into…

_Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah_

I don't even know my last name  
It started off "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah

_Song credit: Last Name Carrie Underwood_


	2. Wake Up Call

What Happens In Vegas

Gibbs got up from the chair in the crappy motel room and answered the banging on the door. "She's in the shower," he told the angry FBI agent on the other end of the door.

Antonio Vega glared at the older man: "give me one good reason why I shouldn't lay you flat?"

"Because I asked nicely?" Natalie asked exiting the bathroom dressed in blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap tee, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Natalie…" Antonio sighed in exasperation. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Worried enough to have someone track down my phone via GPS after we talked? Damnit, Antonio, I'm a grown woman, for Pete's sake."

"Then can you act like it for once?"

"Oh, like my twin ever did?" Natalie shot back. "Because it seems to me I sure as hell acted more of the adult then she did when I was picking up the pieces of your daughter's broken heart because she walked out on the both of you. When I was sneaking around so Jamie didn't feel completely abandoned. When I was picking up the slack for her with Bre then Chloe or Hope or what ever the hell the baby's name is now because of Tess and…" she exhaled as she looked over embarrassed to Gibbs.

"I'll go get that breakfast. You going to be joining us Agent…"

"Vega. Antonio Vega," Antonio sighed. "And I'm not usually. . . Natalie was my sister-in-law and I…"

Gibbs put his hands up: "No problems. I have a couple of team members I'd do the same for. You two talk. And I will be back so we can work out those logicistics we were talking about earlier," he finished as he grabbed his wallet and walked out.

"Oh, god Natalie tell me you didn't do what I think you did," Antonio sighed in exasperation once the door closed and they were alone.

"Well, if you think I eloped I can't," she said as she plopped down onto the bed in annoyance.

"You were plastered last night."

"Not that much."

"Natalie…"

"Look, this isn't like when Mitch tricked me into marrying him or when I ran off and married Jared. In fact at least with Gibbs I have an idea of what I'm getting into."

"Which is what?"

"He's been married multiple times. He's one of the good guys. I think I can be happy with him."

"After one nigh?"

"After one night where I felt more then… then before John's accident."

Antonio shook his head: "What about Jared?"

Natalie got off the bed in annoyance: "ask your good friend John McBain."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Natalie swirled around and glared at him: "remember how he lied about Christian so he could 'protect me?'" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Well he's at it again. Jared was a plant. So was Nash. Now I would never let anyone know the truth about Nash because of Bre and because let's face it the various faces of Jess just couldn't deal with it, but Jared? Why dose everyone think I'm so damned weak that I can't handle knowing that the man I married on the rebound from the ever so vain and self absorbed John McBain who couldn't be bothered to stop chasing ghosts long enough to save me from my deranged sister was one of Mitch's minions'?"

"You're sure about that?"

"Mitch told me."

Antonio shook his head: "you can't believe…"

"He took way to much pleasure in telling me the news and my reaction. Then I went through some of Jared's things. Went back over the evidence John had presented me with. Jared set me and Jess up.  
He killed Nash on purpose.  
I think it was supposed to be staged. My guess is that Mitch couldn't control Nash as much as he wanted to and if I was isolated from the family I'd have to count on Jared all the more.  
John has to have even more proof but…" she shook her head as she sank to the bed. "As soon as I realized the truth I hightailed it out of town. I warned Miles his brother was on the loose because no one else ever bothered to and I came to see Vincent and then last night happened.  
So I got drunk.  
So I helped get Devane arrested.  
So I eloped with a guy I just met.  
Why couldn't this work? Christian and I didn't. John and I sure as hell didn't. And I'm not going anywhere near the mess that Jared and I were.  
Maybe doing this backwards. . . he's a good man, isn't he?"

"From everything I heard, yeah, although they say the second B stands for bastard."

"So he's the type of guy that my grandfather would've liked?"

Antonio laughed: "From what my boss said, hell yeah and then some. If nothing else he'd die to protect you."

"Now that would be a first."

"Hey now, John…"

"John had to save me after he got me in trouble and half the time I would've gotten my self out of it on my own," Natalie pointed out. "And let's not even go near the time I really needed him and he had you and Talia chasing after the ghost of the ever St. and not so dearly departed Marty Sagebrook. I mean really, what the hell were _you _thinking when I didn't show up when Rex was shot?" she asked as she came up behind him and smacked him upside the back of his head.

Rubbing the back of his head he went to answer her: "We were wrapped up in investigating Ramsey and…"

Natalie laughed hollowly as she interrupted him: "Wasn't Ramsey dead by that time. Let me think… YEAH he was. So you were off with John on his and Nora's vendetta against Todd."

"You don't even like your uncle Todd," Antonio couldn't help but point out.

"Funny thing. He and ditzy aunt Tina were the ones to figure out that Tess was out while the rest of you had your heads up your…"

"I get your point," Antonio cut her off, his hands up in defeat as he watched her moved angrily around the room.

"Do you?" Natalie asked as she sat down in the chair Gibbs had vacated and took the towel off her head, her hands rubbing briskly at her hair as one leg tapped against the other. "Because the way I see it is that by not listening to Jared you gave him the perfect opportunity to get himself locked in that damned room with me.  
In hindsight it's pretty easy to see that he opened the door on my foot on purpose and then by the way he held it let Tess lock us in.  
Talk about the chance to brainwash someone! Only no one went that route with him. No they were too busy trying to prove that Todd raped Marty."

"Natalie, she wouldn't have…"

"She consented to sleep with him. Said yes. Last I heard it didn't have to be informed consent and funny thing, she's still using him to have John toe her line."

"Jealous much?" Antonio wondered.

"How about bitter much? Nora's stupid argument made it sound like half the men in town were rapists. I mean, does the fact that you slept with Jess when she was Tess or Nash slept with Tess when she wasn't Jess or my dad slept with Niki Smith when she was pretending to be Mom make you guys rapists?" she asked.

"Never thought of it that way…"

"Don't think many people did because we were talking about Todd. And what about the real victims out there? How many are actually going to come forward after that travesty of a trial?"

Antonio shook his head: "You're off the subject."

"Am I?" Natalie asked. "Am I really, because it seems to me that Gibbs is really the first guy to be honest and up front with me that I've been invovled with since Seth and that's saying a lot."

"You're calling Seth trustworthy?"

"We both knew where we stood when we were together in AC, things got murky in Landview. Part of the problem being… well don't ask don't tell if you catch my drift."

"No way."

"Oh, he's out and he's proud. Last girlfriend he had was Jessica."

Antonio looked down at his hands: "and what about Christian. I know his lying about the John Doe thing was…"

"Criminal? Despicable? Hurtful because he made not only me but you and your mother bury him twice because he didn't want us to see him in prison where--- correct me if I'm wrong--- you spent a good portion of your youth with visits."

"He was protecting you."

"Well then maybe he should've thought of protecting me before he screwed my sister before we got married."

"That was before he met you."

"No, that was when he took her to NY to act as his muse. Jess made sure to let it slip in sly innuendo. And even if he didn't lie about that his gambling is why Jess and I got kidnapped by Flynn Lawrence and why we lost the cottage and… Chris was no saint but he had gotten it together now. I hope for his and even, I can't believe I'm saying this, Layla's sake he keeps it that way."

"If you knew he cheated why did you marry him?" Antonio asked in disbelief.

"Why'd I stay with him when he came back and was abusive and didn't tell anyone? Why did I put up with John's crap for as long as I did?

Why did I fall for 'Michael Lazarus's' song and dance? Or Jared's for that matter.  
All for the same reason, Antonio, I wanted someone to love me. ME, little old Natalie Balsom from the wrong side of the tracks of AC turned Buchanan heiress who could barely get the time of day from her dad and fleeting attention from her brothers and would never be her mother's choice to save when it came down to it.

I've changed a lot since I first came into town and wore that red dress to the funeral that Asa returned from, but deep down, not so much. I still want the same things. Someone to love me, a roof over my head, a job that I can pay the bills with, and food on the table.

Most I've gotten, but not the love part.  
That hasn't worked out for me.  
I've played second best to Jess or ghosts or… it just doesn't matter.

Last night, for the first time in a long time I felt like someone might be able to love me for me, Antonio.

He doesn't know I'm a Buchanan and have a family who has money and I don't think he'd care.  
He doesn't know I'm a royal screw up, although he's bound to find that out.  
He knows I'm smart.  
I'm sexy," she continued to a groan from the Hispanic man, "Cut it. I've seen you look me up and down once or twice, you just had it in your head that I was off limits."

"And if I didn't?"

"I ain't one of the Crammer girls. Doing brothers isn't my thing," she replied straight face, causing him to laugh. "Look, he likes my attitude, that I wasn't afraid to hold my own against him. That I could plot with him, make him blend in.  
He told me he won't be a safety net for me. I think he's going to challenge me to be a better person and sure as hell keep me on my toes, just like I plan to do with him.

Tonio, I laughed with him last night.  
I felt safer when he held me then I can remember feeling in a long time, and I've never felt it that fast or strong.  
I told him about Ben in passing and I never talk to anyone about Ben.  
Was this stupid? Maybe.  
A mistake, something tells me no. That for the first time in a long time I've done something right when it comes to men.  
It may not work out, then again maybe it finally will. Can't you at least be happy for me?"

"He hurts you I'm laying a beat down on him with Chris's help. Hell, I might even call in RJ for reinforcement. You do know you're the only Buchanan that he likes right?" Antonio said rising and crossing to her.

"That's because I covered shifts at his bar for lousy pay and never walked out on his granddaughter. Hell, how many times did I end up being the person to do the handoffs because you two hotheads couldn't deal with each other or mediated?"

Antonio laughed as he pulled her to her feet: "too many. Thank god he likes Talia."

"He knows?"

"Had to let him in on the secret. He does share custody of Jamie and since Tal and I are planning on getting married…"

"What about your mother?"

"Mami's a different story. Talia hid out at RJ's for Thanksgiving while she was in town."

Natalie laughed: "just let me know when the wedding's going to be."

"Hey, maybe we'll follow your example and elope. Slater did offer us one of his chapels…"

"Your mother's going to kill you…"

"She finds out that I've been keeping this a secret anyway I'm dead. And it's not like I can get married in a church thanks to your sister."

Natalie looked up at him sideways: "what, mental illness isn't covered in the annulment process or adultery?"

"If I wasn't still named as Bre's legal father it would be a hell of a lot easier."

"Dumb and dumber never had the paperwork done so that you were let off the hook?" Natalie asked surprised.

"Nope. Still waiting to get hit with child support one of these days."

"Yeah, Jess gets in one of her vindictive moods and she'd do it. But hey, she goes off her rocker again you can sue for custody," Natalie said as she hugged him.

"I'm out of here. And lay off your sister. She has issues."

"Don't we all?"

"Hey, at least she knew who she married."

"Her or her alters?"

Antonio laughed: "I'll call you later. Please pick up this time."

"If I'm not otherwise occupied."

"So didn't need that image."

"Hey, it's your mind that went there."

"I'll give you directions to the house. Bring the new hubby with you. We'll put him through the Jamie litmus test and let RJ grill him."

"RJ isn't family."

"Yeah, but with Asa not around some one has to warn him to stay in line with a gun and since I'm an officer of the law…"

"Get out of here…"

"Going. And know that I only got so upset because I care and love you."

"Back at you. And tell Talia that if she hurts Jamie, I will hurt her."

"Oh, I think she already knows… wait a minute, just Jamie?"

"Man up…" Natalie replied on a laugh as she pushed him out of the door the shut it. Leaning against it, she let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're in big trouble Natalie and isn't it going to be a fun ride…"


End file.
